Year Six and the Door of Ages
by DexNinja
Summary: Rose Weasley has settled nicely into the monotony of school life. With her Sixth Year at it's start she expects more of the same, but boy is she wrong! **Detailed summary inside**
1. Table of Contents

Author's Note:  
Right, so this is a Harry Potter next generation fanfiction I've been entertaining for several years now. (Since the release of the seventh book so however many years that is...) And it is constantly undergoing changes edits and fixes because it's old and I'm kind of unsatisfied with it's condition. I went ahead and posted it to get the story idea out there and receive feedback because, let's face it; writers thrive on reviews and input! Well, at least I do...

I've got several chapters written, but I'm still in the process of editing those the most. This here is the Table of Contents and Chapter List. An easy go-to guide to check for updates on this story for those of you who are following it. Bellow you'll find the complete plot summary and the list of posted chapters with an inclusion of what updates have been applied to them.

So, read, love, enjoy, repeat! (And other things that you require to stay alive. Wouldn't want anyone dying because they took my instructions too literally!...I'm just kidding, but not really...)

Anyways, read and review!

Possibly in existence,

Ninja

Plot:

Set in the sixth year of the Next Generation characters; this story focuses on Rose as she enters her Sixth Year. So far, each year has brought nothing but monotony and she's come to love it. Her biggest excitements have come in the form of being sorted into Ravenclaw (a disappointment at first, but she soon grew to love it) and playing Quidditch behind Hermione's back. Having been forbidden to play for reasons unknown to her, Rose snuck around (with some help of course!) and made Chaser for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. She's been playing ever since.

But now in her Sixth Year, her Quidditch secret has been outed, a mysterious professor with a jaded past has taken interest in her, and a mythical door haunts her dreams. And the further Rose digs into these strange events, the more she notices things she shouldn't. Suddenly, her world is flipped upside down and she sucked into an adventure to rival that of parents'. Rose has been told all her life she is just like her mother...

But now can she dig deep and live up to the legacy of bravery and wits? Or will the darkness overwhelm her?

Chapter List:

Chapter One: Lying, Crying, and a Broomstick

Chapter Two: The Start of Year Six

Chapter Three: Professor Lestrange and a Potential Dilemma

Chapter Four: Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin

Chapter Five: The Hospital Wing


	2. Lying, Crying, and a Broomstick

Chapter One: Lying, Crying, and a Broomstick

Rose Weasley lay sprawled out on her bed, covers twisted around her like ropes. One of her legs was hanging off the side of her bed and her hair was covering part of her face. The door to her room creaked open, her mother poking her head inside.

"Rose, are you up?" she asked, looking around the excessively messy bedroom.

Hermione's brown eyes came to rest on her daughter's still sleeping form, causing her to sigh. She opened the door wider and stepped in, "Rose!" Her voice was a little louder now as she wove her way through the maze of books and clothes. Hermione could only shake her head as she looked on at her daughter.

"Rose!"

She was close to shouting now. Hermione dared to take another step and stumbled over a book. She managed to regain her balance, thankful that no one had seen her trip. She looked at Rose again, now next to the bed.

"ROSE!"

The tangled mess of human and blanket came alive, tumbling to the floor. There was groan as Rose raised herself to a sitting position.

"Well it's about time!" exclaimed Hermione, "Get ready; we've got to be at Diagon Alley in an hour!"

Rose rubbed her eyes sleepily, looking at Hermione blankly. "I'm up, I'm up...Sheesh," she mumbled, detaching the blanket from her legs. "As if an hour isn't plenty of time..."

Hermione shook her head and stumbled out of the bedroom.

"Your letter came by the way..."

Rose yelped with excitement, stumbling over the mess that was her bedroom.

"Get dressed first," Hermione called without turning around.

Rose stopped, almost all the way out the door and turned back. She quickly closed the door to her room and dug through her belongings. After a few moments of digging, Rose retrieved a shirt, put it on, realized it was on backwards, took it off and put it on again. She looked in the mirror, ran a brush through her hair and ran downstairs. She took them as fast as she dared, having almost fallen from the top.

"You're such a klutz Rose," said Hugo, her brother. He was shoving as much cereal as possible into his mouth as he spoke. Rose wrinkled her nose in disgust as she passed him to fix her own breakfast.

"Shut-up Huey," she retorted, once she wasn't looking at the revolting scene of her brother stuffing his face.

"Your face," he replied lamely, causing Rose to laugh.

"Please," she said, pouring a bowl of cereal for herself, "I've heard better insults from a flobberworm."

Ron Weasley stepped into the room, shaking his head. "Alright you two," he said, retrieving his wand from the table, "Behave or we won't be taking you along."

Although he didn't mean it, he wasn't that strong into discipline. That was Hermione's department. Rose seated herself across the table from Hugo, spotting a letter. She retrieved, seeing it was for her.

"My Hogwarts letter!" she exclaimed, tearing open the envelope messily and pulling a piece of parchment from it.

"Are you expecting something?" asked Ron, looking at her anxiously read the letter. She shook her head, looking over the list of books she was to retrieve. Of course she was lying, but she didn't want to admit she had been halfway hoping to be captain of the Quidditch team. Rose couldn't risk her mother discovering her secret, although it never made sense to Rose as to why she wasn't supposed to play.

Hermione entered the room as Hugo left the table to put his dirty bowl away.

"Rose, seeing you read that reminds me that I never saw your O.W.L. results..." she said, running her fingers through Hugo's hair.

She was attempting to straighten it up, but Hugo resisted. As soon as she stepped away, he shook his head, making his hair messy again. He quickly retreated to a different room calling his father to come and look at something.

Rose dug another piece of parchment from her pocket and handed it to Hermione. "I was going to show Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny," she said, looking at Hermione.

Her mother's brown eyes were reading quickly through the results. "I didn't know you were taking Ancient Runes," said Hermione at last. Rose shrugged.

"It was either that or Divination-and I really would rather not take Divination. Too many bad stories on it..." she replied casually, "But yeah; Ancient Runes, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, and History of Magic..."

Hermione nodded looking at the paper again. "All O's except for History of Magic. You got an 'E' in it."

Rose nodded, shoving the last of her cereal in her mouth. "Yeah, Al accidentally set some of my notes on fire that's why I got an 'E'," said Rose.

Hermione smiled and handed Rose the parchment. "Very good Rose, I'm proud of you," said Hermione.

Rose smiled back, picking up her bowl. "Thanks Mom," she said as she put the bowl in the sink.

Ron and Hugo re-entered the room, talking animatedly about Quidditch. Rose opened her mouth, about to jump in, but she stopped. She knew her mother disapproved of her playing Quidditch. So she remained silent, making comments in her head.

"Oh, ready to go then?" asked Ron, looking at Hermione. She nodded and looked to Rose.

"Got your list?" she asked.

Rose nodded, following Hugo out the door. "All set Mom," she said.

"Good, let's get to Diagon Alley then."

Hermione and Ron followed Hugo and Rose, the four of them going to Diagon Alley.

Upon their arrival, a smaller version of Ginny ran to greet them. Lily Potter yelled "Uncle Ron!", gave them each a fleeting hug, and then whisked Hugo away into Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Rose sighed, rolling her eyes. She couldn't ever remember being like that, but then she was completely different than the two of them. Her eyes followed her brother and her cousin as they disappeared into the store. They then landed on Quality Quidditch Supplies with a look of longing flashing briefly across her face. She wanted to go in, but her ever-vigilant mother would most likely notice.

"Hermione?"

Both Rose and Hermione turned around, looking around for whoever had just called for Hermione. Rose looked at the scores of people, slightly confused.

"Oh Rose!"

She looked off to her left and spotted her cousin Albus and his parents. She smiled at them, glad to have some company her own age.

"Thought you were Hermione," said Ginny, "Couldn't see you properly for all the people."

Rose smiled and shrugged. "People make that mistake a lot more now that I'm older..." she said as Hermione smiled knowingly at her.

Many times people had told her how much she resembled her mother and Hermione said it would only get worse as she got older. And here was her proof. Now at sixteen people often told her she was so much like Hermione—save the red hair and blue eyes. Her hair had darkened with age, but there was no mistaking the red sheen that gleamed off of it.

"Let's get this over with..." mumbled Ron, walking towards the closest store-Madam Malkin's.

Rose and Albus didn't move.

"But Dad I think my robes from last year still fit!" said Rose.

"Yeah, I haven't grown that much!" Albus put in.

Ron offered Rose a coy smile.

"Crookshanks got hold to them last week. Gnome got in the house and that's where they ended up...In your trunk..." he said.

"And don't be silly Al, you've grown at least two inches..." said Ginny, grabbing him and dragging him into the store.

Hermione tugged Rose inside, but with much protesting and arguing.

Half an hour, some pin pricks, and a couple of curses later Rose and Albus were sitting outside Flourish and Blotts. They had been sentenced to the bench for the curses they given Madam Malkin when she pricked them with her needles. But Rose was thankful to be away from her mother so she could finally discuss Quidditch.

"I want a new broom," she said, "My dad's old Cleansweep gave out on me last year..."

Rose shuttered at the memory; plunging through the air from two hundred feet with no means of stopping. Albus nodded, watching, what looked to be, a couple of first years scramble past to Ollivander's.

"I asked Dad, but he said that Mom would end up getting involved..."

Albus nodded again, looking at his cousin. He couldn't restrain the smile that had formed on his lips.

"Guess you'll have to just ride a school broom," he said. Rose wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"That's what I'm dreading..." she replied, "But I can't wait for tomorrow. James and I are going to cream you and Uncle Harry!"

Albus grinned and shook his head.

"Fat chance!"

Rose laughed and elbowed him lightly. "We'll see who creams who tomorrow..."

"In what?"

Rose jumped up, startled by the sudden appearance of her mother. Rose quickly shook her head.

"Just trying to deflate Al's head. He thinks he's Mr. Almighty at Quidditch," she said, partially lying.

Hermione nodded, but Rose wasn't sure she believed her. She had been on edge ever since she had joined the Ravenclaw Quidditch team back in her second year. Rose wasn't really sure what her mother's reasons were, but Hermione had never promoted Quidditch for Rose. She had thought to ask a few times, but never managed to work up enough courage.

"So we're ready to go then?" asked Ron, carrying a stack of books.

Rose snatched the top book from the stack and quickly flipped through its pages.

"I guess so..." said Hermione, turning to Harry and Ginny, "Guess we'll see you tomorrow?"

Ginny nodded, looking around.

"Where are Hugo and Lily?" she asked.

Harry shrugged.

"Dunno, she took off just before Ron and Hermione got here," he said.

Rose pointed to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Ginny sighed, rolling her eyes and marching into the store. A few moments later she returned with a hovering Lily and dragging Hugo by his ear. Rose couldn't stifle a giggle and received a sharp smack to the side of her head from Hermione. She rubbed her cheek, looking at her mother angrily.

"You scratched my cheek!" she exclaimed.

Albus laughed at Rose, causing her to elbow his stomach. He glared at her briefly then turned to his father.

"Can we go flying tonight Dad?" he asked.

Harry shook his head.

"No, not tonight. Remember our game tomorrow?" he said as he watched Ginny drop Lily next to him.

She adjusted her red hair angrily, giving Harry a surprisingly accurate rendition of her mother.

"So, we'll see you tomorrow then?" Hermione and Ron nodded, ushering their two children off.

The next morning Rose found herself being awoken in the same fashion as the previous morning; her mother shouting her name, her blanket encasing her legs, and her carpet greeting her.

"Let's go Rose," said Hermione, stumbling around in her still messy bedroom.

"I'm up!" Rose said, trying to pry the blanket from her legs.

Hermione shook her head, tripping over a stack of books and landing on Rose's bed.

"You should really clean this room Rose, it's far too messy," said Hermione.

Rose nodded, pulling the blanket off her legs and throwing it onto her bed.

"Yeah I know-Oh for the love of Merlin's…bloody freaking…DOWN BOY!" she cried as she threw it and stumbled, falling over backwards. "Ouch!" She giggled and pushed some books aside. "But Mum, my bookshelves are all full..."

Hermione sighed and walked precariously to the door. "Well, maybe that's what you need for you birthday..." she said before turning and walking out the door.

Rose looked around with disdain and stood up, digging out some clothes. She quickly pulled them on and walked out of her bedroom.

As soon as her door opened she was greeted with a rather loud explosion and puff of smoke. She stumbled back, hearing her brother cry out. Rose coughed, waving her hand to try and clear some of the smoke.

"Hugo?" she said as she spotted her brother's form on the ground.

He coughed in reply as the smoke finally cleared.

"A Whizz-bang exploded!" he said, climbing to his feet.

Hermione and Ron appeared in the hall, their wands drawn.

"What happened?" Hermione exclaimed.

"A Whizz-bang exploded in my hands!"

Rose suppressed a giggle and picked up an opened box.

"That, uh, wasn't a Whizz-bang Huey," she said, "It's an Explouder. 'Guaranteed to embarrass your enemies'. It comes in several varieties; Smoke Puff, Boil Blaster, Ugly Gusher, Bogey Burst, Color Comet, Hairy Splasher, and Stink Bomber..."

Rose wrinkled her nose and looked at her brother.

"Looks like you got Smoke Puff and you got pranked by Uncle George..." she said as a slip of paper fell from the box.

"'Hope you like the new items, they work good don't they? Uncle George.'"

Hugo groaned and shook his head, trying to wipe the black from his face.

"Now he's one up on me!" he exclaimed.

Rose smiled and handed the box to Hermione.

"Maybe you should call off the war, for the sake of school?" she suggested as she walked down the stairs.

Hugo scowled at her and turned to Hermione.

"Get it off Mum!" he said, desperately trying to wipe the blackness away, but to no avail.

Hermione looked at him, half amused.

"Hold still..._Scourgify_!...Wha-?"

As she cast the charm to clean Hugo's face, the black only got darker. She tried once more, making it even darker. Hermione scowled and looked at the box.

"Great, there aren't any instructions...Ron, take him to see your brother, now!" she said loudly, clearly frustrated.

Ron couldn't help a grin. "George outwitted you again?" he asked, taking Hugo and leading him away.

"Just take him and meet us at Harry and Ginny's later!" she barked, making Ron and Hugo both jump. Ron nodded and Disapparated with Hugo.

Hermione walked into the living room where Rose was sitting.

"Let's go Rose," she said, "Ron and Hugo can meet us there..." Rose stood up, nodding. Hermione took her arm and they Disapparated as well, but heading in a different direction. When they arrived at their destination Rose stumbled, gasping.

"Now I know what James meant!" she said, regaining her balance.

Ginny opened the door before Hermione could knock.

"Where's Ron and Hugo?" she asked, allowing them passage into the house.

"Hugo had an...incident," said Hermione. Ginny raised her eyebrows and grinned.

"Albus, James, and Harry are out back if you want to join them Rose..." she said.

Rose nodded eagerly and ran out the back door. Albus and James were zooming around in the sky and Harry was sitting in a chair, holding a pair of brooms.

"Ready then Rose?" he said as Rose came up beside him. She nodded, taking a broom from him and shot into the air. Harry came up beside her, holding a ball.

"First to thirty wins?" he said as James an Albus leveled with them.

They all nodded, James looking at the sky above. It was gray and gloomy looking.

"Me and Dad and you James then?" said Albus pulling up beside his father.

Rose nodded as a clap of thunder sounded overhead.

"What's a little rain then?" said James as if he were daring it to rain, "It'll probably help our chances..."

Rose grinned at him and jumped as another clap of thunder roared overhead.

"Okay, let's see who takes possession first..."

James and Albus met each other in the air.

"I'm thinking of a number...between one and fifteen..." said Harry, as the first few drops of rain came down from the sky.

"Twelve."

"Three."

Harry grinned and tossed Rose the ball.

"It was six, they get it first..." said Harry.

Rose looked at James as he fell back. "Let's win this then!" she said as she tossed him the ball.

Half an hour, several scores later, and a shower later, the score was tied at twenty-one to twenty-one. Already it had begun to pour down even both, soaking the four of them to the bone. Rose had the ball again, rushing forward to score. She dodged Harry with the help of a gust of wind.

"You'll have to do better than that Uncle Harry!" she said, looking over her shoulder.

"Rose!"

She turned around in time to collide with Albus. They both tumbled from their brooms from ten feet in the air. They dropped into a mud puddle, spluttering and coughing. Albus was laughing as Rose climbed to her feet.

"ROSE NYMPHADORA WEASLEY!"

Though her back was to the house, Rose knew exactly who had screamed her name. Slowly she turned around, clearly distraught. She looked at her mother, with a look of shame.

"What the bloody hell were you doing!" shouted Hermione.

Rose spit out a mouthful of dirty water in reply as Ginny burst from the house.

"I'm sorry Rose...I-I tried to stop her..." she said, standing a little bit behind Hermione.

Hermione's face grew red and she turned to storm into the house. As Rose moved to follow, Ron and Hugo appeared.

"Happy Birthday Rosie!" said Ron, holding out a new broom. Rose sighed with dismay.

"Ronald!" screamed Hermione. Ron and Rose flinched. "You mean to tell me you've been helping her play Quidditch behind my back!"

No one dared say anything, which made Hermione storm off into the house. Rose grudgingly followed, stopping at her aunt.

"I'm sorry Rose, I tried..." she said, placing a hand on Rose's shoulder.

Rose offered a strained smile. "It's alright. She was bound to find out one day anyways," said Rose.

Ginny offered her a reassuring smile as Rose walked into the house. As soon as the door closed behind her, Hermione grabbed her shoulders and they Apparated back to their house. Rose collapsed on the floor, not really caring right this minute.

"Rose I can't believe you!" said Hermione fiercely, "What were you thinking? Playing Quidditch behind my back..."

A sarcastic reply surfaced briefly, but she decided now wasn't the time to use it. So she remained silent, not sure of what to say.

"You could've been hurt!" Rose stood up looking at Hermione.

"I wasn't going to get hurt! I've been playing since my second year!"

Immediately after she said that she knew it wasn't smart. Hermione's mouth dropped open.

"What!"

Rose decided there was no turning back now.

"Yeah, and I'm a ruddy good Chaser at that! It hasn't affected my studies so I don't know what you're on about!" said Rose loudly.

Hermione's face was red and her mouth was hanging open.

"I will not be spoken to in that manner young lady!" she said, "You...Your Quidditch days are...are over!"

Rose's mouth dropped open, water dripping from her chin and hair. "What? That's not fair!"

She stopped talking and pushed past her mother.

"I'm not you so quit trying to make me like that!" she shouted, storming to her bedroom.

Hermione was angry, but taken aback.

"I can't believe anyone thinks I'm just like you!"

Hermione's mouth was hanging open, a little hurt from Rose's remarks. Had she really tried to make Rose just like her?


	3. Year Six

Chapter Two: Year Six

Rose had boarded the Hogwarts Express nearly ten minutes ago without so much as a glance to her mother. She had given her father a fleeting hug and then dashed onto the train, leaving Hermione in tears. And now she was seated with her best friends, staring out at the passing scenery. Beside her was her closest friend; Abigail Finnegan or Abby as everyone called her. Across the compartment were her other two friends; Teagin Longbottom and Tommy Jordan. They had all met in their first year, even though Teagin and Tommy were in Gryffindor and Abby and Rose were Ravenclaw.

"Come on Rosie," said Abby, patting her shoulder, "Buck up, it couldn't have been that bad..."

Rose gave her a blank looked and shrugged. "I don't expect you to understand Abby, but, yeah, it was."

"I'd understand if you'd explain it to me..." mumbled Abby, slouching in her seat.

She glared across the compartment at the two unhelpful boys. Teagin was just sitting there blankly and Tommy was too engrossed in a Quidditch magazine to notice anything. Abby cleared her throat, getting Teagin's attention, and gesturing towards Rose. He shrugged, making Abby annoyed that much more. Teagin elbowed Tommy, making him drop his book and grumble.

"Watch it Teag," he said, "I just got this book yesterday..."

Tommy stopped talking as he picked up and looked at Rose. He could see Abby glaring at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Rosie I haven't seen you this disappointed since you didn't get sorted into Gryffindor," he said, "Though I couldn't blame you..."

Abby kicked at him, letting him know he wasn't helping. Tommy rubbed his shin where Abby's foot had hit him. He glared at her briefly and put his book away. He sighed, not really knowing what to say.

"Just think," said Teagin, "In a couple weeks you'll be playing Quidditch and stomping Slytherin, just like before."

Rose nodded at that comment. It was true, they had always managed to beat Slytherin for the past four years. But it was always close and someone always ended up in the hospital wing. Thankfully Rose hadn't been one of them, yet.

"That's true Teag," said Rose, "I just wish my mom would support me. But at the same time I don't want her to be there..."

Abby sighed, clearly frustrated with Rose's depressed attitude. The thought of Hogwarts had always cheered her up, but now...

"Oh did you hear? Professor Dirkhouse resigned this year," said Abby, "We got a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher..."

Rose nodded and smiled. It was about time that old coot had retired and left the students well enough alone. He hadn't been the coolest or the best teacher at Hogwarts and everyone was probably glad to see him go. Rose was especially.

"Cool, do you know who it is?" she asked, looking at her friends now.

"My cousin happens to be the new teacher," said a voice from the door to the compartment.

The four of them turned and looked at Scorpius Malfoy, unenthused by his appearance. He sneered at Rose, twirling his wand around on his fingers. Ever since Rose had been beating him in Quidditch he hadn't been too friendly towards her. It didn't faze her, she knew he was only jealous.

"Not that it matters," continued Scorpius, "I'm looking forward to wiping you out at our next Quidditch match. I doubt that your mudbl-

"Don't you dare!"

Rose had flown to her feet, wand drawn and pointed at his nose. She may have been in a fight with her mother, but she wouldn't stand for him to call her a mubdlood. Abby had gotten to her feet as well to keep Rose from cursing Scorpius. Her hand was on Rose's arm, trying to pull her wand from Scorpius' face.

"No Rosie," she said, "He isn't worth it..."

Rose stood there a moment longer, wand pointed at Scorpius' quivering lip. It was pitiful how brave he was until he was outdone. Slowly she lowered her wand, not taking her eyes of him. With one last tug from Abby, she turned away.

"Ha, knew you wouldn't do it," sneered Scorpius, "You're just like your mudblood moth-Oof!"

Rose turned quickly and socked him in his face before he could finish his sentence. Teagin and Tommy jumped up, gripping her shoulders and arms so she wouldn't go after him again. Scorpius stood up quickly, his lip bleeding, and drew his wand. Rose yanked her arms away as he shouted,

_"Sectumsempra_!"

"_Protego_!"

Scorpius' curse bounced back, catching his shoulder. He yelped and growled at Rose, his hand going to the bleeding shoulder.

"Get out," Rose said through gritted teeth, "Get out while you can still walk..."

Scorpius shot the group one last sneer before stalking back to his own compartment. Rose sank back into her seat, her hands balled into fists. She still held her wand in her hand, in case that scumbag decided to come back.

"You shouldn't bottle things up Rosie," said Abby, "Now he's probably going to tell Headmistress McGonagall..."

"Let him," she retorted, "Wait until McGonagall hears what he called my mum..."

An hour later they were all seated at the House tables and eating the feast that had appeared before them. The first years had all been sorted and were now seated with their fellow students. You could still see the nervousness on their faces, but as the feast progressed, their worries drifted away. They were among friends that would be there until they all graduated from Hogwarts.

Rose was still down in the dumps, poking at her food instead of eating it. Abby could only sigh and shake her head. Rose still wasn't listening to much reason and too glum to congratulate her cousin, James, on making Head Boy.

"If I may have your attention for a moment please," said Headmistress McGonagall, "It seems that I have overlooked some very important news. Our dear friend, Professor Franklin Dirkhouse has decided to retire from his position as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

McGonagall paused, allowing students to discuss the professor's absence among themselves. She dismissed the few 'hoorays' scattered among the different tables and looked to the professors' table.

"So we are pleased to welcome," she continued, "Professor Caterina Lestrange. I hope you all will join me in hoping that she enjoys her time her..."

The Great Hall rang out with applause-mostly out of courtesy than anything. Rose looked at the new professor, watching her gray eyes scan the Gryffindor table. It almost seemed like she was searching for something. Rose elbowed Abby and leaned closer to her.

"Why is she searching out the Gryffindor table like that?" she asked.

Abby looked up at the teachers' table. "Doesn't look like she's interested in anything other than her food."

"But she was looking around just a minute ago," Rose argued, "It was like she was searching faces for someone..."

"I don't know Rosie," replied Abby in between mouthfuls, "Maybe she was trying to see all the students or something?"

Rose watched the professor glance up again at the Gryffindor table, looking at each of the students. There was definitely something weird about her, but she wasn't quite sure what.

"Guess we'll find out tomorrow then..." said Rose, putting a bite of food into her mouth.

Abby watched her best friend in silence, worry going through her mind. She placed a bit of food in her own mouth and looked back to the professors' table. It seemed that the new professor was doing nothing more than examining her own food.

"What are you going to fly this year for Quidditch?" Abby asked, remembering their earlier chat about the sport.

"Well, my dad and my Uncle Harry pitched in and are bought me one for my birthday," said Rose, "It's a brand new broom built just for Chasers!"

Abby nodded, liking the improvement in her attitude. Perhaps getting her mind off of everything would be the best thing right now.

"Really?" said Abby, trying to sound remotely interested, "I know you were flying your dad's old broom so this has to be a major upgrade."

Rose nodded vigorously, stuffing food into her mouth. It seemed that her earlier troubles were forgotten and that she was the same old Rose again.

"It really is," said Rose, "And it looks incredible!...Of course, my father's timing is still terribly off."

"Oh dear."

"He managed to surprise both me and Mum."

Abby was silent, still frustrated. Somehow everything always managed to get back to that stupid argument. She was about ready to give it up.

"It doesn't matter though," Rose continued, shocking Abby, "I'm so looking forward to playing. I haven't played in ages! Last time I played I crashed into a mud puddle!"

Abby laughed and nearly snorted pumpkin juice out of her nose causing Rose to start laughing. It turn, Rose nearly choked on the food that she was attempting to chew when Abby snorted.

"At least I didn't shoot it out my nose and across the table," she said, "Like Tommy did one year at the Three Broomsticks."

Rose nodded, wiping her mouth from her raucous laughter with food in her mouth. The whole incident hadn't been very funny, but Rose just needed to laugh. She sighed and looked at her best friend, smiling now.

"That would've been absolutely hilarious," said Rose, "I could-oh!"

Rose paused in mid-sentence, obviously having thought up an idea. she quickly dug around in her pockets for a pen and proceeded to write something on a napkin. She scrawled quickly and tore the napkin in places from pressing down too hard.

"Rosie?"

"Yes? Oh, sorry," said Rose, "Just thought up a new idea for Uncle George and Lee."

Abby shook her head and resumed eating. It seemed that the old Rose was finally back. Abby resisted a smile as she quietly ate her food, her eyes going back to the new professor.

She met the dark eyes of the new woman and froze. Something was different about that woman. It gave her shivers to stare into those dark eyes.

"Abby?"

Rose shook Abby, breaking the trance. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," said Abby, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Abby shivered again, thinking of what she felt. Something was definitely different.

That was putting it lightly.


	4. Professor LestrangePotential Dilemma

Chapter Three: Professor Lestrange and a Potential Dilemma

Rose had been tossing and turning ever since she had climbed into bed. The argument with her mother still weighed on her heavily, but her stubborn streak was pushing her onwards. She hadn't done anything wrong…had she? Sure, she had played Quidditch behind her mother's back and lied frequently to cover it all up. But hadn't Hermione been unreasonable in banning her from Quidditch? She could understand if her studies had started to take a hit, but she had kept everything up to par. Her grades were all exemplary, she was a fairly well-behaved student, and she was an excellent Chaser for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.

Rose sat up with a sigh and crept out of bed. She slowly and quietly left the room with her sleeping dorm mates and walked into the common room. She flopped down into one of the chairs, staring into the fire going in the fireplace. Her mind was racing a mile a minute, thoughts rushing through her like a hurricane. She wanted to apologize to her mother, but every time she thought of it her face got hot with anger. She crossed her arms and huffed with silent fury. Quidditch was her passion and she already proved she wouldn't be kept from it, but that wasn't what she wanted. Rose wanted her mom to be proud of her and support her in all she did—even if it was Quidditch. Uncle Harry and her father had played Quidditch too, even James and Albus played and she supported each and every one of them.

But why not her?

The question ate at her like acid through a table. Rose sighed and got to her feet. Perhaps she would never know, but for now she would just have to put it from her mind.

The next morning Rose was so exhausted from her lack of sleep, she nearly missed her classes. Thankfully Abby had the same classes and the sense to wake her up for them. When Abby asked Rose about her exhaustion, she merely shrugged and went about her business. Her classes were equally uninteresting and tiresome, until she reached Defense Against the Dark Arts. As soon as she entered the classroom an unsettling feeling descended upon her, making her shudder.

"What's wrong Rosie?" Abby whispered as they sat at their desks.

Rose shook her head. "Nothing, just the chills."

Abby looked at her a second longer before turning to pull out her books. Rose pulled out her own books just as the door behind them burst open. Everyone jumped and turned to look behind them to see who had burst into the classroom.

"Sorry, everyone, sorry! I'm running a bit behind on my first day, how embarrassing!" announced the teacher as she hustled to the front of the classroom, "I suppose I should introduce myself first. I am Professor Caterina Lestrange and I'm, obviously, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!" She paused and looked over her students, her dark eyes scanning each of them. "Today I figured we would take things lightly since I'm still trying to get my head on straight. So how about we just look over chapter one of your books, take notes, and talk quietly amongst yourselves. I'll probably come around just so I can get to know each of you, but go ahead and take out your books and hop to it!"

There was a quiet murmur as the students did as they were told. It was a little surprising to have such a lax teacher in this subject. As they took out their parchment, ink, and quills, Rose looked up at the teacher. She was looking over something on her desk, her finger tracing down the page like she was going over a list.

"If she's going to be like this all year, this class is going to be super easy!" Abby whispered. She then noticed Rose watching the teacher. "Hey, Rose?"

"Hmm?"

"You act like she's going to suddenly transfigure herself into a dragon and maul us…" Abby replied.

"No, I just find her curious, that's all." Rose said, quickly taking a few notes.

Abby waited a few more moments, shook her head, and resumed her note taking. Rose took several notes before she looked back up at Prof. Lestrange. The teacher was now looking over the students again, searching for something or someone. The dark eyes of the professor landed on Rose's blue ones, locking with them. Something sparked in her eyes and she immediately made a beeline for Rose's desk. She felt almost as if she should be shrinking away in fear, but she held her ground.

"Rose Weasley?" she asked quietly, but enthusiastically.

"Yes…" Rose replied hesitantly.

"It is an honor to meet the daughter of the brilliant Hermione Weasley!" she gushed, "Your mother has been such an inspiration to me!"

At the mention of her mother, Rose felt her cheeks flush. Abby elbowed her side gently, reminding her to keep her cool.

"For a muggle-born she has to be the most accomplished witch…ever!" Prof. Lestrange continued, "I'm only a half-blood, but still!...Oh listen to me to going on like a giddy schoolgirl. I just thought I'd speak to you and say that I'm excited to have you. I've heard great things about you that rival that of your mother—plus your Quidditch reputation! I'm expecting great things from you Rose, great things indeed."

Prof. Lestrange walked away to another student's desk, leaving Abby and Rose reeling from that overzealous encounter. The only thing that bothered her more than the mention of her mother was the last statement she had made. The tone in her voice had changed suddenly, making Rose feel uneasy.

"Did that seem a little weird to you too?" Rose asked Abby in a whisper.

Abby nodded. "She certainly is a fan of yours. I wonder what she'll say to Albus when she sees him…"

Over the next few weeks Rose slowly forgot about the fight with Hermione and began getting back into the swing of things. Quidditch practice had picked up and her new broom had exceeded her expectations entirely. She was performing even better than when she had been flying on her father's broom. Classes weren't too terrible either. The work wasn't overbearing, but it wasn't boring either. She and Abby were having a good time. The only thing that ever really bothered her now was the new teacher who was constantly fawning over her and her mother's reputation. Rose found it incredibly strange that Professor Lestrange was so infatuated with her. She thought about sending a letter to her mother about it, but always decided against it. She still wasn't ready to talk to her. Rose had received a number of letters from her parents, but hadn't opened any of them.

One day while Rose was at Quidditch practice, Abby happened to stumble upon the unopened cache of letters. She started to put them away, but curiosity got the better of her. She pulled out the newest of the letters, put the rest back, and opened the one she had grabbed.

_Dear Rosie,_

_ I know you're probably still mad at me seeing as you haven't replied to any letters your father and I have sent you. I really would just like to hear from you and know that everything is ok. We really should talk Rose, there's so much you and I need to say to each other. But you'll probably just ignore this one like all the rest. Just in case you are reading this, I wanted to tell you that your father and I will be attending your first Quidditch match of the season. I hope we can talk then. If you aren't reading this, then I guess it'll just be a surprise then…_

_ Love Especially, Mum_

Abby gasped when she read that Rose's parents would be at the Quidditch match in a few days. It was more than apparent Rose hadn't forgiven her mom and the shock of her showing up there would certainly distract Rose. But how would she tell Rose about this without revealing that she had read this without her permission? Abby sat there in thought for a moment, folding the letter and using her wand to reseal it magically so it looked like she had never read it. Her family was coming—wait, that was it! Her family was coming! Maybe if she found Albus he'd be able to tell Rose and Abby wouldn't have to tell her she violated her privacy.

Abby jumped up, replaced the letter carefully, and dashed out of the dorm. She had to find Albus and fast, but with him being in Gryffindor it might be a bit difficult. She moved as quickly through the halls as she could without being yelled at for running. She decided to try his favorite hangouts first. As she rounded the corner to head for the Quidditch pitch, Abby bumped into someone who knocked her back. She landed on her butt with a small squeak of pain and surprise.

"Oh! Abby! I'm sorry!"

Abby looked up to see James Potter looking down at her and offering a hand to help her up.

"No, no it's my fault. I'm just looking for Albus," she said as he helped her up, "Have you seen him anywhere?"

James shook his head. "Unfortunately no, I haven't. Anything I can help you with?"

"Well…" Abby hesitated, thinking about what to do. "I suppose you could help me. You are Rose's cousin as well…"

"Sure, let's go to the courtyard and sit down though, I'm beat from Quidditch practice," he replied.

Abby nodded and the two of them walked out to the school's courtyard. It wasn't too full and they were able to seat themselves under one of the trees in the grass.

"Now, tell me what's up," said James.

"Well, you know how Rose and her mom have been fighting?" Abby asked.

"Oh…yeah…" James replied slowly, "I was there that night when…well, when Aunt Hermione found out…It wasn't pretty…"

"Yeah, so I've heard," Abby continued, "But I've come across some information that's either going to be good for Rose or its going to be a disaster…"

"Okay…"

"Her parents—both of them—are coming to her first Quidditch match of the season in a few days…"

James was silent for a few moments, surprise clear on his face. It appeared he felt the same as Abby about the situation. After a couple more moments of silence, he sighed.

"We'll just have to let it play out I suppose…" he said finally.

"Play out?" Abby asked, confused, "What about her performance?"

"She'll be okay. Everyone has a bad game once in a while," he said, "I mean, what's the worst that could happen? She stays mad at Aunt Hermione and has a bad game?" James answered, "Besides, I'm sure Rose was already meant to know and she doesn't, it means she was intentionally avoiding the information so therefore she'll only blame herself."

"Yeah, but I'll feel bad…" Abby said quietly.

"Don't feel bad. Things will get better for Rose, I know they will."

James and Abby got to their feet and said goodbye. Abby stood there as James walked away, greeting several of his friends. Abby sighed and began walking back towards the Ravenclaw common room.

"I hope you're right James," she muttered to herself, "I hope you're right…"


	5. Ravenclaw vs Slytherin

Chapter Four: Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin

The first match of the season was upon Rose and excitement bubbled over in her stomach. She managed to push away the feelings left over from the argument and focus on only today's match. As soon as she took to the air, Rose knew she'd be okay. And with the match being against Slytherin, Rose also knew she would be free to take out plenty of aggression. She couldn't wait to knock Scorpius off his broom and win this match.

At breakfast, Rose devoured her food like a ravenous animal. She could tell Abby was watching her, but she didn't care.

"Geez Rosie, take a breath every once in a while will you?" Abby taunted, delicately eating her own breakfast.

Rose shoveled another bite of food into her mouth and wiped her mouth on her sleeve. Well, this was definitely one way to tell she was related to Hugo and her father, but then again she was only eating like this to fuel up for the match. She pushed her empty plate away and sighed, patting her stomach.

"That was good! Now to go win this match!" Rose declared, leaping to her feet. "Are you coming Abby?"

"I'll be down shortly. Not all of us can inhale food like that," she replied.

"I'll be down at the pitch then! I better hear you cheering loudest!" Rose called over her shoulder as she disappeared from the Great Hall.

"Always!" Abby called after her.

As soon as Rose disappeared Abby pushed her plate away and sighed. She was still dreading the events that would unfold today and for some reason she had a bad feeling. Her stomach gurgled with uneasy as if to signify impending trouble. Abby swallowed, sighed once more, and stood to leave. As she exited the Great Hall, she bumped into Ron and Hermione. As Abby looked at them to apologize, her breath caught at the sight of them. _So the letter was true!_

"Abby! How are you?" said Ron with a wide grin on his face.

"I—I…I'm fine! Um…sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you there," she stammered, "But what a surprise to see you here, especially you Mrs. Weasley…"

Hermione winced, straining a smile. "Please, call me Hermione. Mrs. Weasley makes me think you're talking to Ron's mother…And my various sister-in-laws…"

"Oh…okay…Mrs. Weasley—I mean Hermione…Are you looking for Rose?"

"Ah…" Ron hesitated for a moment, "Well yes, we were hoping to catch her here at breakfast…"

"She's already at the pitch I'm afraid," Abby replied, "But I was going there myself if you'd like to go with me…"

"Sure we'd love to," said Ron, "And perhaps you can tell us about what has been going on. We haven't heard from Rose at all…"

"Really?" said Abby playing dumb, "But she gets owls all the time, I thought she was writing…"

Silence fell over the three of them as the traversed the grounds to arrive at the Quidditch pitch. Abby could feel the air crackle with tension and unease. A quick glance at Hermione made Abby certain those feelings were from her.

"So…We have a new teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Abby, trying to break the tension, "She's really quirky and super infatuated with Rose."

"Infatuated with Rose?" Hermione inquired.

"Um, yeah, she's always gushing about Rose's talent—and yours. She's always going on about how you've inspired her and about how brilliant you and Rose are…"

"What's her name?" Ron asked

"Caterina Lestrange."

Hermione's eyes widened and she gasped at the mention of the name. It brought flashbacks of Bellatrix rushing to her mind. She knew Bellatrix was dead; Ron's mother had seen to that, but to hear mention of her surname was quite unsettling. One look at Abby told her that her emotions were showing on her face

"Well here we are," Abby announced, with a small smile, "You're welcome to sit with me if you like. I sit in the same spot every match so…"

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks and then nodded, smiling warmly at Abby.

"We'd love to Abby," said Hermione, "Show the way."

Abby led them to her usual spot and the three of them sat down. Abby had the feeling they wanted to sit somewhere Rose was sure to see them. She sat quietly next to Hermione, secretly watching the woman fidget and chew on her lip. Nerves were running rampant on Hermione and it was painfully obvious. Abby twirled a lock of her sandy colored hair, trying to think of a way to ease the tension.

"I can't wait for this match!" she said with some mock enthusiasm, "Rose is an amazing Chaser. Her moves are so breath taking to watch, it's unreal!" She wasn't completely exaggerating; Rose was a good Chaser.

She was hoping to throw in some more praise before the match began, but the announcer began before she could say anything else.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the first Quidditch match of the year! Today's game is looking to be a fierce battle between Ravenclaw and Slytherin as they are fighting to win this season's opener! Now entering the pitch is the team for Slytherin, led by Seventh Year Captain Damien Cross! The Slytherins are looking mighty opposing today as the Ravenclaw team now takes the field. They are led by Sixth Year Captain Anders Johnson!"_

Abby ignored the announcer and picked out Rose's form amid the other Ravenclaw Chasers. By her body language she could tell Rose was staring down Scorpius. His thin frame sat pompously with the other Beater. Abby wondered how someone with his build could even wield a Beater bat. Abby glanced at Hermione and noticed her struggling to pick out Rose.

"That's Rose there," she said pointing and leaning close to Hermione so she could be heard over the screaming crowd, "The second one from the left."

Hermione nodded, not responding. It was obvious she was getting more and more nervous as time went on.

_"The snitch is released, along with the bludgers," the announcer boomed, "And here's the referee with the quaffle!...The quaffle is up and they're off!"_

Rose zoomed down and forward as her team mate took possession of the ball. He quickly batted it behind him to another Chaser who then raced forward to join Rose. They dipped and dived, tossing the quaffle back and forth as they made their way to score. Rose received the quaffle and had to quickly spiral away as a bludger made a go for her head. As she turned to recover, the Slytherin Chasers took advantage of the moment and stole the quaffle. They raced back across the field, Rose and her team mates in hot pursuit. Rose dove low to the ground as their Keeper deflected the shot at their goal and sent the quaffle to her. She whirled around and skimmed across the grass. A sudden go from above forced her to swerve and zoom towards the stadium. As she pulled up, Rose tossed the quaffle to an open team mate and then abruptly changed direction to gain an open position.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Scorpius getting ready to line up a bludger at her. She quickly began zigzagging across the field to throw off his shot and still remain open for her team mates. They passed the quaffle back and forth several more times before finally managing to score a goal.

The match raged on with each team scoring here and there. So far no one had sustained a serious injury; just a few bruises and scrapes. Rose had noticed how adamant Scorpius was about nailing her with a bludger and that put her on high alert. The last thing she wanted was to be nailed by a bludger, but to be nailed by one from Scorpius was even worse. Rose guessed he was trying to even the score from when she had bloodied his lip.

Right now she was in possession of the quaffle and zooming down the side of the field to score. She had an open lane and noticed she was nearing the spot where Abby always sat. She dipped a little lower to glimpse her friend and slowed up slightly. Rose glanced into the stadium looking for Abby. When she came upon the spot her friend normally occupied, she felt her face drain of its color. Next to Abby were here parents—BOTH of her parents. Rose's eyes widened as she turned to focus back on scoring. As she started to make her move several things happened at once, although Rose would never really know what happened.

As Rose turned back infield, Scorpius lined a bludger up at her that managed to clip the tail end of her broom. The impact from the bludger sent her into a wild fish tail, making her drop the quaffle to regain control. She careened wildly, barrel rolling, swerving, and diving uncontrollably. What was going on with her broom? Why wasn't it responding right? Rose yanked up on the handle, but it was too late. She smashed headlong into one of the stadium walls and then fell another fifteen feet to the ground. Everything went black.

Hermione was horrified. Her heart was pounding so hard she was sure it would soon burst from her chest. She had just watched her only daughter crash horrifically into one of the walls. Her worst fear had come true and before her very eyes! She had seen Ron and Harry crash dozens of times, but never this bad. Hermione pushed people aside as she tried to get to Rose. Abby and Ron were beside her, pushing people away as well. Hermione finally got to Rose, nearly collapsing when she saw her up close. Rose looked so small lying on the ground in a crumpled heap. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she dropped down to cradle Rose's head in her lap. Ron and Abby were still beside her, both looking as worried as she was.

"Rose?" she said desperately, "Rose? Please answer me!"

She stroked Rose's hair, tears falling onto her daughter's face. Hermione had never felt quite like this before and even now in the moment, she never wanted to again. It had been several minutes and still no sign of life from Rose. They could see her breathing, but that was it.

Everything was still black and there was a loud buzzing in her ears. Rose could feel herself coming back into consciousness, but she kept her eyes shut. The buzzing was slowly turning into voices and they were getting louder by the second. Rose began testing her arms and legs. She wiggled her fingers in a slight twitch. She could feel her toes wiggling in her shoes. Her body felt like it was on fire and like something had just dropkicked her in the chest. Silent panic filled her immediately, but then something else caught her attention. Rose realized her head was being cradled by someone and they were stroking her hair. Something about her hair being stroked seemed familiar…It was soothing and comforting, even more than the being cradled. Rose lay there a second longer before it finally hit her. Her mother used to stroke her hair like that when she was sick or needed comforting. Rose's heart wrenched as she realized it must be her mother cradling her and stroking her hair. She did remember seeing them in the stands with Abby…

Rose blinked her eyes open, allowing the blobby shapes to reform into the people surrounding her. The first person she recognized was her mother, crying helplessly as she stroked her hair.

"M—Mum?" she croaked, making Hermione gasp.

"Oh Rosie! Rosie, you're okay!" she gushed, her fingers stroking Rose's cheek now, "I was so scared!"

Rose's voice caught in her throat as she tried to sit up. The movement sent red hot pain shooting through her entire body and she couldn't help the whimper that escaped her lips. It was like the pain of everything that had just happened came crashing down on her all at once.

"Mum, Mum it hurts!" she cried, "It hurts so bad!"

"Where does it hurt?" Hermione asked, trying to regain her composure.

"Everywhere!" Rose whimpered as more pain shot through her body. Everything was fading back to black, the pain becoming too much.

"Rose, you have to stay with me," said Hermione, sounding a little more stable, "Come on Rose, I know it hurts, but you have to stay awake okay?"

Rose ground her teeth and began fighting back the sudden urge to vomit. Everything was spinning and buzzing, making her nausea intensify.

"I need to throw up!" she cried out suddenly, rolling over to heave the contents of her stomach.

A unanimous groan echoed through the crowd as Rose's large breakfast made a reappearance. Rose flopped back into her mother's lap; her eyes scrunched shut from the pain. Hermione was back to stroking her hair and cheek, trying to help calm her writhing daughter. Rose struggled to remain conscious, but the blackness was bearing down on her.

"Please stay with me Rose," said Hermione, "You have to stay awake, please…I know it hurts, but fight it honey. Madame Tinsley is going to take care of you…"

"I'm trying Mum," Rose replied feebly, "But I can't…I can't…"

Rose tried to fight to stay awake, but the blackness slowly overwhelmed her and she could only succumb to it with the faint sounds of her mother calling her name. At least in the black, there was no pain.

Hermione was sobbing again as Rose passed back out. Tears were once again landing on Rose's unconscious face. This was breaking her heart and she suddenly found herself thinking the worst had happened. Hermione felt a pair of strong hands steer her away from Rose as Madame Tinsley began overseeing her unconscious daughter.

"She'll be fine Hermione," Ron whispered, "She's strong, like her mother…"

Hermione sobbed into Ron's chest, a mix of emotions overwhelming her.


	6. The Hospital Wing

Chapter Five: The Hospital Wing

Four days had passed since Rose's accident and yet the sixteen year old still remained unconscious in the Hospital Wing. Hermione hadn't left her side the entire time, spending most of her time crying and holding Rose's hand. Ron remained with her, now worried for both of them. Hermione was driving herself insane just sitting there and wallowing in her toil of emotions. Abby stopped in frequently always hoping for some sort of change in Rose's condition.

According to Madame Tinsley, Rose had broken more than a few bones, bruised the entire side of her body that had smacked the wall, and given her brain one hell of a ride.

"She whacked her head pretty good," the nurse reported, "We can mend her broken bones and the like, but her brain is another story. It got quite the rattle when she crashed so I wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't remember what happened. All we can do now is wait for her to wake up on her own; wouldn't want to traumatize her brain any more than it already has been."

The news about Rose's brain had sent Hermione a frenzy of brooding, guilt, and moping. She didn't expect Ron to understand what she was feeling and even though he attempted to comfort her, it never made a difference. No matter what anyone said, Hermione couldn't shake away the feelings of guilt. It was the driving force keeping her going, waiting on Rose to wake up so she could apologize. Rose wouldn't be lying here in the hospital bed if they hadn't argued.

"Oh Rosie, I'm so sorry," Hermione whispered, stroking her daughter's hair, "If you can hear me, please know that I'm truly sorry…"

Hermione couldn't help but see a tiny, fragile little girl when she looked at Rose in the hospital bed. Something about the whole situation made it appear as though Rose was just a little girl again. Hermione looked at the clock; 1:30AM. Was it that late already? Hermione yawned and laid her head on the bed. She held Rose's hand in hers, her thumb lightly rubbing her daughter's hand. Slowly her eyelids closed and she felt herself being whirled away into her dreams.

_Hermione suddenly found herself sitting in her house again. She looked around, a little confused as to how she got here. Something wasn't quite right here. Hermione looked around the living room, noticing the pictures of her children didn't go past the age of five._

_ "Rose? Hugo?" she called, walking towards the staircase._

_ Before she made it to the stairs, a series of loud thumps made her panic. She reached the stairs and spotted Rose lying at the bottom of them. The little five year old sat up and bawled hysterically as she clutched her arm. Hermione gasped and scooped her daughter up. Rose's right arm was pointing at an awkward angle, making Hermione's heart drop. As she shushed Rose, it occurred to her that this event had already taken place. She remembered it all clearly now. Five year old Rose had fallen down the stairs and broken her arm._

_ Suddenly she was whisked away and was now overlooking the scene that unfolded. Ron had rushed to see why Rose was wailing—and why Hermione was wailing just as much. Ron took Rose from Hermione and comforted them both._

_ "Calm down Hermione, it's just a broken arm," said Ron, "We'll just take Rosie to St. Mungo's and get her fixed right up."_

_ Hermione nodded, wiping her tears and trying to regain her composure. Rose's crying quieted down as Hermione calmed down. She smiled at Rose and took her from Ron. The dialogue seemed to drift away and the floating Hermione found herself straining to listen on._

_And then something else caught her attention. It sounded like someone else was whining. Hermione looked around, wondering where the noise was coming from._

Hermione blinked her eyes open, now back in reality. The noises she had heard in her dream were still happening though. As she looked around, she noticed that it was Rose who was whimpering and moaning. Her body twitched here and there and a small whimper could be detected as she lay there.

Hermione stroked Rose's cheek. "Shh, sweetheart, shh…Mummy's here…" She tucked a lock of auburn hair behind Rose's ear, still muttering words of comfort. The action seemed to placate the whimpering teen, her head tilting into Hermione's hand. The mother rested her hand on her daughter's cheek, smiling lovingly at her. After a moment of sweet silence, Rose groaned once more and blinked her eyes open. Even though they were half open, Hermione could see them rolling around in her head.

"What…what happened?" Rose mumbled, her eyes now closed again.

Hermione suppressed the urge to scream with joy and instead replied calmly.

"You crashed in your Quidditch match."

Rose's eyes immediately focused on Hermione at the sound of her voice.

"Mum? What are you doing here?" she asked.

Hermione sighed. "I had come to see you play..."

"What? Really?" Rose asked, "Why?"

"Well, after talking everything over with your father, I wanted to apologize to you…It was wrong of me to keep you from Quidditch without ever really talking to you about it, but you shouldn't have gone behind my back like you did…I just didn't want you to get hurt. I was so proud of your achievements and how much you loved learning. I just didn't want you to jeopardize any of that and I see now that you kept it all in check. I wrote to you, trying to reach out, but you never replied. I had hoped that showing up here to let you know I supported you would be enough, but it only made you crash…"

Hermione trailed off, flashbacks of Rose's terrifying ordeal clouding her mind. She shuddered, shaking the memory away.

"I'm sorry too Mum," Rose whispered, "I'm sorry I yelled at you like I did. I didn't mean any of that stuff I said." Tears began welling up in her eyes. "I was just angry and lashing out at you and that was stupid…"

Hermione once again rested her hand on Rose's cheek, a soft smile now gracing her face. A serene feeling of understanding hung in the air and both mother and daughter felt as though a giant weight had been lifted from them. Gently, Hermione wiped the tears from Rose's face, fluffed her pillow, and adjusted her blanket.

And with a soft kiss to her daughter's forehead, she whispered a quick 'I love you' to help comfort her little girl.

"Get some sleep now honey," said Hermione, "You really need it. We'll talk more in the morning."

Rose smiled, yawned, and mumbled something resembling 'I love you too Mum' before she slipped into a peaceful slumber. At long last Rose felt the welcoming call of a good night's sleep and gladly took hold of it. She couldn't remember how long it had been since sleep had come this easy, but it felt great.

_Rose dreamed of Quidditch; wonderful, freeing Quidditch._

_ She was flying through the air on the new broom she had received for her birthday. The roar of the crowd echoed in her ears as she dipped and dived, racing to score. With one swift move, she chucked the quaffle and made it through the second highest hoop on the field. Rose raised her fist in triumph, zooming back to her side of the field._

_ As she took up her position for the restart, something started to go wrong. Dark, thunderous clouds descended upon the Quidditch pitch and Rose's broom began to jerk violently. It bucked ferociously trying to throw her off. Rose gripped the handle for dear life desperately trying to regain control. Fear coursed through her as the broom made attempts to ditch her. She cried out as she almost lost her grip and slid off. Instead of the roar of the crowd, she now had her heart pounding in her ears and tears running down her cheeks._

_ "Someone help me please!" she cried._

_ The broom jerked more violently in response as eerie laughter echoed all around her._

"No one can save you now!"

_Rose cried again as the broom thrashed more and more violently. Slowly her grip was failing her and she could feel herself getting close to falling off._

_ "Mum!" she cried out._

_ The broom gave on final jerk and sent Rose plummeting into nothingness. Her screams were sucked from her throat as she watched the ground quickly approach. She tried hard to cry out as loud as possible, but found that all she could do was sob hysterically._

_ Just as she was about to hit the ground, Rose closed her eyes. She waited for the waves of pain to overtake her—or worse; death._

_ But nothing happened._

_Rose opened her eyes and found that she was no longer on the Quidditch pitch and that she was, surprisingly, unhurt. Instead of screaming fans and fellow players, Rose was faced with a giant black door. It was covered in ornate gothic decorations that gave off a menacing air and blood red gems that seemed like malicious eyes watching her every move._

"This is your destiny Rose Weasley. The Door of Ages waits for you."

_Something about the door sent chills down her spine. There was an evil presence here, Rose could feel it. She looked around, seeing nothing but the door._

_Suddenly the eerie laughter returned, causing Rose's breath to catch in her throat._

"Your fate is sealed…There is no escape."

_Rose backed away from the door, ready to run as far away as she could. But another voice caught her attention._

_"Rose…Rose…"_

_It was calling her, but she didn't know who or where it was. Rose looked around once more, but everything was already fading out and into black._

Rose's eyes snapped open and she found herself back in the Hospital Wing with her mother leaning over her. She was sweaty, breathing hard, and could still hear the eerie voice from her dream.

"Rose are you okay?" Hermione asked, concern clear on her face, "Do you hurt anywhere? You were whimpering in your sleep…"

Rose closed her eyes, shaking the haunting visions and sounds of her dreams away.

"Just a bad dream…" said Rose quietly.

Hermione sat back in her chair, studying her daughter's demeanor. There was a faint faraway look in Rose's eyes which told Hermione that bad dream must have meant something. Just seeing the stress surrounding her daughter kicked her maternal instincts back into gear.

"Want to talk about it?" Hermione asked, hoping Rose would say yes.

Rose shook her head. "Nah, just a dream about falling off my broom—and speaking of brooms, is mine okay? How bad was my crash?"

Hermione opened and closed her mouth. The question about Rose's broom was easy enough to answer, but the one about her crash was another story. It made her stomach do flip-flops and her throat tighten with grief. She swallowed the lump in her throat and pushed away her irrationality as Hermione was known to do. Right now she had to be strong and who was to say that anything was wrong with Rose anyways?

"Your broom is fine," Hermione replied, "Your body hit the wall more than your broom. I think the most that's wrong with it is a few bent bristles on the tail. Your father's seeing to it though…"

Rose blinked. Her mother was intentionally avoiding telling her about her crash. That didn't sit well with Rose. Her mom only danced around a subject like this when it was bad news.

"What all can you remember?" Hermione asked, interrupting Rose's thoughts.

Rose hesitated and thought about it. Now that she had mentioned it, Rose couldn't really remember much of anything.

"Well…I remember waking up last night and talking to you. Before that I…I can only remember seeing you guys at the match and then…" Rose paused, the sudden reality hitting her. "And then…there's a big blank spot…How long have I been out?"

Hermione frowned. "A week."

Rose's eyes widened, her head beginning to spin. Had it really been that long? No wonder Hermione wouldn't tell her about her crash.

_Bent tail bristles mean a bludger hit my broom. So if a bludger hit my broom, then that means I must have spiraled out of control and into one of the stadium walls…The fact I can't remember any of this must mean I hit my head pretty good. Damn, a week out of school! I have so much homework to catch up on! Bloody hell…_

"Don't worry Rosie," said Hermione comfortingly, "Madame Tinsley said you'll be just fine. You broke quite a few bones, bruised up a fair portion of your body, and just rattled your brains a bit…"

"What about my school work? Surely I have a ton of catching up to do!"

Hermione couldn't suppress the smile that crossed her lips. Rose was certainly her daughter; there was no doubt about it.

"Abby has seen to it all for you," said Hermione, "She has kept your teachers up to date on your condition. And I'm sure she'll be along any minute to see you. Abby has been so very worried about you."

Rose smiled. It was good to hear that Abby still took her best friend status seriously. Rose closed her eyes, flashing back to the image of the door from her dreams. And then that's when it hit her; she could now ask her mother about the new professor.

"Hey Mum, what do you know about a woman named Caterina Lestrange?"

Hermione was silent for a moment. She had known this question would surface sooner or later and that meant explaining more than she really wanted to. Those times at Malfoy Manor still haunted her from time to time and the scar on her arm always seemed to be staring her in the face.

"Caterina Lestrange…She's a cousin to the deceased Bellatrix Lestrange—the lunatic witch who served Voldemort. I don't know much about Caterina herself, but I do know that her lineage is fraught with dark witches and wizards and their pureblood mania…Although I'm not sure about the pureblood mania so much anymore…" Rose nodded as Hermione paused to think. "Abby told me about her infatuation with you—as well as my success in the past—

"Yeah about that…" said Rose sheepishly, "I expected that kind of behavior from people, but I only expected that sort infatuation during my first year here….I'm not exactly the newest thing around here…"

"Which is all the more reason to be careful with her," Hermione warned, "People can do crazy things when you least expect it."

Rose chewed on her lip in thought. All this information was a bit difficult to process at the current moment as she was developing a headache. She opened her mouth to say something, but a searing pain in the back of her head stopped her in her tracks. She brought her hand to her head, letting out a brief cry of pain. Visions of the door flashed through her mind.

"Rose are you alright?" Hermione asked, jumping up beside her.

"It's just…just a headache," Rose replied through gritted teeth. _A really bad headache._

"Should I get Madame Tinsley?" Hermione asked, resting a hand on Rose's shoulder.

"No, it's gone now," Rose said, "But I have a better question; when can I leave the Hospital Wing?"


End file.
